


О мышах и агентах

by Taytao



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бюджет отделения СНР на Западном побережье всегда был намного меньше, чем у главного офиса. К несчастью, из этого следовало, что им по карману только старое здание, полное мышей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мышах и агентах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Mice and Agents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444951) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> Автор вдохновлялась офисными сценами из фильма «Шпионка». Также по ходу истории пострадало (неграфично) очень много мышей.

Отделение СНР на Западном побережье никогда не получало такого же финансирования, как управление в Нью-Йорке. Дэниэл старался не думать, что их обходят специально; просто такие правила — самый младший член семьи должен бороться за каждый цент, в то время как старшие получают львиную долю ресурсов. По правде говоря, впервые увидев количество нулей в бюджете, за который он будет должен нести ответственность, он едва не передумал покидать свое старое место в Нью-Йорке. Было страшно даже думать о том, что от него зависит так много людей и так много денег. Еще страшнее оказалось постепенно приходящее понимание, насколько этих денег в действительности мало.

Здание, которое они взяли в аренду и переделали под агентство, было... дешевым. Оно было дешевым и при этом стояло в удобном месте делового центра Лос-Анджелеса, что в сумме не могло означать ничего хорошего, но просто все остальные достаточно большие и безопасные варианты, которые они могли себе позволить, располагались где-то на холмах. Его помогла найти Роуз — двадцать лет работы в управлении сделали ее бесценным помощником при подготовке к открытию нового бюро.

Это был неработающий магазин. Снаружи под палящим солнцем Калифорнии облупилась вся краска, а внутри требовалось провести серьезный ремонт, но Дэниэл попытался внушить себе, что все не так ужасно. Немного краски, легкая перепланировка — и будет почти как новое.

Так он надеялся.

Но когда подрядчики принялись за работу, начали вскрываться настоящие проблемы: здание было построено из некачественных материалов, стояло на ненадежном фундаменте, а потолок грозил обвалиться и всех убить в случае землетрясения, которые, как Дэниэлу сообщили, были тут обычным делом.

— Славное место, — заметил Джек, когда без предупреждения приехал осматривать новое отделение.

Фасад еще не трогали, поэтому он производил не самое лучшее впечатление. И разумеется, Джек возник ровно в тот момент, когда выяснилось, что только в половине здания было проведено электричество, и половина проводки в этой половине отвечала нормам 1910 года, но для 1946-го была уже опасно устаревшей («крайне неоднородно», постановил электрик с выражением тревоги на лице), поэтому повсюду из развороченных стен свисали провода, пол был усыпан штукатуркой, в воздухе стояла густая пыль, а подрядчики жизнерадостно перекрикивались в духе: «Подумаешь — асбест, Гэри! Он же не кусается!».

Дэниэл показал ему средний палец. Джек рассмеялся.

Однако Джек и в самом деле помогал. В половине случаев при этом вел себя как говнюк, но, судя по всему, он усиленно использовал свои связи, чтобы выбивать финансирование не только для собственного отделения, но и для Дэниэла. Он также с радостью делился советами по любым вопросам, которые интересовали Дэниэла (и которые не интересовали тоже), не требуя взамен ничего, кроме оплаты междугородного звонка.

И за удивительно короткие сроки в самом новом офисе самого нового отделения СНР завершилась реставрация (кроме Дэниэла никто не знал, сколько всего осталось несделанным), и он стал хотя бы выглядеть как подобает секретному агентству правительства Соединенных Штатов. Ну да, у системы кондиционирования было только два режима («Багдад» и «Сибирь»), лампы имели свойство тревожно мигать, в уборных спустить воду с первого раза удавалось лишь при относительной удаче, а в лабораториях, расположенных в подвале, сотрудники старались не наступать на просевшие участки линолеума, суеверно опасаясь провалиться в смоляную яму (Дэниэл надеялся, что это всего лишь суеверие).

Но конечно же, именно когда в Лос-Анджелес приехала Пегги и Дэниэлу отчаянно захотелось представить новое бюро в лучшем свете, у них завелись грызуны. Или по крайней мере их стало достаточно много, чтобы теперь они бросались в глаза.

***

— Это крыса.

— Прошу прощения! Кто из нас имеет три ученых степени трех разных университетов? Это мышь белоногая обычная, род перомискус...

— Да что вы сами понимаете? Это мышь домовая, мус мускулюс. Обратите внимание на практически безволосый хвост.

— У белоногих мышей тоже преимущественно безволосый хвост, недоученный болван.

Дэниэл напомнил себе, что он сам нанял этих людей и винить ему некого.

— Мне не важно, как они называются, — он повысил голос, обрывая их спор. — Мне важно, чтобы в нашем здании их не было.

— Ах, это, — Сэмберли оторвался от изучения усопшего, чей путь земной был оборван кружкой Роуз. — Есть специальные службы.

Дэниэл глубоко вдохнул и постарался вызвать свою внутреннюю Пегги или на худой конец своего внутреннего Джека, который с легкостью терпел утомительных людей, если хотел что-нибудь от них получить.

— В этой комнате собрались лучшие умы всего Западного побережья, — сказал он, вызвав несколько довольных и смущенных взглядов. — Я даже не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете придумать, как избавить нас от мышей. Прошу вас.

Он покинул лабораторию под приглушенную и чрезвычайно интеллектуальную дискуссию, радуясь своим лидерским качествам.

***

Его радость поубавилась, когда Уитни Фрост и Вернон Мастерс больше не представляли угрозы, и у всех появилось достаточно свободного времени, чтобы наконец заметить мышей на столах, мышей на стрельбище (эти хотя бы могли сойти за мишени) и мышей в театральном агентстве Ауэрбаха на первом этаже, которые, по словам Роуз, замечательно отпугивали искателей славы.

— Что это, Сэмберли? — возмутился Дэниэл, вытягивая вперед свою кружку, в которой увлеченно знакомились две мыши. — Что это такое?!

— Понимаете, шеф... — Сэмберли обвел взглядом лабораторию и остановился на ученом за дальним столом. — ...Это была идея Фрэнка, — закончил он и спешно удалился.

— Фрэнк, — сказал Дэниэл, подходя ближе и усиленно стараясь вспомнить его фамилию. Что-то на У. Или П. — Не желаешь поговорить о нашей проблеме с мышами? И как она выросла в геометрической прогрессии?

— Забавно, что вы упомянули график геометрической прогрессии, шеф, — отозвался Фрэнк, не поднимая глаз от своих мензурок. — Он более-менее точно передает, как растет популяция мышей.

— Я знаю! — сказал Дэниэл, показывая свою кружку. — Они отлично проводят время прямо тут. И в моем столе. И во всех остальных столах. — С широкими от волнения глазами он придвинулся к Фрэнку, отвлекая того от какого-то эксперимента. — Фрэнк. Что вы сделали?

— Так вот, — заговорил тот спустя некоторое время. — Мы произвели феромон, который, по нашей задумке, должен отпугивать всех мышей от здания СНР.

— Только нельзя сказать, что он их отпугивает, да, Фрэнк? — Дэниэл потряс кружкой у него под носом. Мышей это ни капли не отвлекло от их занятия.

— Ну-у, да-а... Скорее, что всех мышей в радиусе ближайших четырех кварталов...

— Скажи лучше — двенадцати, — вставил другой ученый, который проходил мимо с охапкой мышеловок.

— ...двенадцати кварталов тянет сюда, чтобы, эм-м...

— Можешь не продолжать, Фрэнк.

Дэниэл отчаянно надеялся, что Джек, выздоравливающий в особняке Старка, никогда об этом не узнает. Если он скажет хоть одно слово, Дэниэл подкинет ему в чемодан десяток беременных мышей.

Они были единственным, в чем офис не испытывал недостатка.

***

— Суза, у тебя ящик...

— Его нужно смазать, я знаю.

— Я не об этом. Ты в курсе, что у тебя гости?

Дэниэл поднял голову и посмотрел на него из угла кабинета, отвлекаясь от поисков папки в шкафу. Как выяснилось, металлические картотеки достаточно устойчивы к мышам. Если постараться. В случае с рабочими столами было намного сложнее, потому что сколько ни старайся, мыши всегда могли прогрызть дерево.

— Нет, — ответил он с твердостью. — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Смотри, как жалобно просит.

— Ради всего святого, не давай им еду.

На днях он застал агента Мендеса, когда тот учил одну из этих тварей трюкам прямо у себя на столе. Мендесу, конечно, просто не было даже двадцати лет. Тем не менее Дэниэл без жалости отправил его вместе со своей дрессированной мышью в кабинет, отданный «отделу ликвидации мышей», сокращенно ОЛМ.

— Имей сердце, Суза. Ему ведь нужно кормить семью. Они вьют себе гнездышко в букве С. А почему не М?

— Вон из моего кресла, Джек, или я сам тебя выкину.

Краем глаза он заметил быстрое движение снаружи кабинета, где за своим столом сидела Пегги. Она невозмутимо вытащила из своего чая мышь, переложила ее в банку (к другим трем) и отодвинула чашку на край стола, не переставая печатать отчет.

— Надо что-то делать, — сказал Дэниэл. Не Джеку, но тот все равно ответил:

— Ты ужасный хозяин, Суза. Тебя учили, что гостей нужно угощать?

— Вон из моего кресла!

***

В итоге только Роуз удалось придумать что-то действенное; ученые пустили по кабинетам газ, который на время превратил здание в непригодное для людей (но не мышей), а ловушки и яды местная мышиная популяция удивительным образом ухитрялась избегать (Дэниэл подозревал пособничество врагу).

Роуз принесла кошек.

Однажды она пришла и поставила на стол агента Розенбаум мяукающую и шипящую коробку, и оттуда вырвалось примерно сто девяносто (позже выяснилось, что четыре) самых быстрых и самых диких кошек, каких только Дэниэл встречал. Серые и черно-белые вспышки метнулись к дальним углам офиса. Поднялся страшный писк.

Следующие несколько дней были, скажем так, непростыми для сотрудников с нежным сердцем, не говоря уже о слабых желудком. С другой стороны, кошки не просили есть.

— У моей соседки кошка прошлым летом принесла котят, так что им примерно год, — призналась ему Роуз. — Жили в сарае. Соседка помогала мне их ловить. Что думаете, шеф?

— Думаю, что ты гений, Роуз.

Так он и думал, пока не нашел кошку с новорожденными котятами в нижнем ящике своего стола, но к тому времени было уже слишком поздно. Теперь бюро кишело кошками.

Агенты, в принципе, их полюбили. Считалось, что кошки будут приносить удачу, к тому же всем нравилось их чем-нибудь подкармливать. По сравнению с мышами, решил Дэниэл, стало лучше.

Пусть даже после такого Джек с Пегги будут вечно ему об этом напоминать.

***

И все-таки Дэниэл сумел заполучить бесценный материал для шантажа, обнаружив в особняке Старка, что Джек похитил мышиное семейство из буквы С. За стеклом аквариума в его комнате сидело два-три десятка довольно милых и большеглазых белоногих мышек.

— Да зачем мне эти проблемы? — проворчал Джек, словно они поселились на его комоде сами собой. — Я скоро уезжаю в Нью-Йорк.

— Рост в геометрической прогрессии, Джек.

— Понятия не имею, что это. Иди отсюда.

Котята были всего неделю от роду. Дэниэл задумался, в каком возрасте их будет уже совсем поздно селить в особняке и был ли Джек достаточно с ним любезен последнее время, чтобы предложить отправить их в Нью-Йорк.


End file.
